


Irresistible

by ziaminlove



Category: Lilo - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminlove/pseuds/ziaminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-thirds of my life is dark, black, in fact, I don’t remember anything from six years ago and past. I don’t think the world hates me because I can’t remember anything from my childhood, no, I don’t blame anyone. Maybe because what you don’t know can’t hurt you, right? </p><p> </p><p>It’s my fault; I know it is even if they don’t blame me. So, I deserve this right? I deserve being tortured like this. I should keep my guard up, I should, and I will never put it down, ever again.</p><p> </p><p>I am satisfied with my life until he came, I know I have no right to act like this because it’s not his fault, no; he has no fault at all. All he does is save me, but I know that I can never give what he wants, which makes me frustrated and guilty. He should leave, now.</p><p> </p><p>I just love him, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple POVs in this story but I'll have a warning.

**_Louis’ point of view:_ **

I slowly dropped off the last box I brought in front of this pale-yellow painted door. Today, I’m moving in a flat near the university here in London—well, I used to live with my parents in Doncaster which I will absolutely miss. My sisters, I will always love them, _ahhh_ I will miss cuddling with them on the couch while watching movies. My dad, I just love him so much even after I came out to him, _yes, I am gay,_ he still gives me that smile that could make me feel that I can do something, that _I should be proud of who I am_.

 _Oh yeah,_ the landlord said that I will be sharing the flat with someone. I’m so excited _yet nervous_ , I mean, I can totally get along with _almost_ everyone, but what if he—wait _he_? I’m not even sure if my flat _mate_ is a ‘he’. Anyway, what if _they_ can’t tale how loud I am. Like, I can never stop talking, _seriously_. What if _they_ won’t like me? What if—what if…

I erased all the ‘what if’s in my mind and decided to press the judgment button—by that, I meant the fucking button which when pressed creates a sound that enters our ears and recognized by the brain as **dingdong**. And yeah, that was the fucking door bell.

I heard footsteps approaching towards me. I heard the knob _click_ and thus, it slowly opened and a head snuck from the door… it was shaved but not fully, you can see the small hairs cut neatly. I leaned my eyes from his head meeting his hazel brown eyes that could melt anything… _fuck_. What the hell am I saying? I stared anyway, besides, they’re really beautiful. Not to mention, his nose is freaking gorgeous, and oh his lips, _it’s so pink!_ It makes me wanna bite it and make it as dark as a plum— _oh my gosh_! I shouldn't be thinking about that!

He coughed to catch my attention; _I must have stared at him for a long time_.

“Do you need anything?” He asked starring at me—more like glaring, seriously. But I don’t know I can’t really read his expression because he’s wearing a poker face, _I think_. And I’m not really good at reading emotions.

"I'm new here and this must be my flat," I said nervously, I felt all my blood drain away from my body—that was an exaggeration but you have no fucking idea how this feels.

"Oh, so you’re Tomlinson?" He asked not moving a muscle on his face except for his mouth, this guy is genuinely scary. _Oh God why?_

I just nodded not trusting my voice, I might squeak, gosh.

He fully opened the door to let me come in, but he didn’t even bother to say _‘come in’_ , he just walked inside leaving the door and sits on the couch.

"You can read right?" He asked. I’m amazed how serious this guy can get. But what kind of question is that?

“Yeah, of course," I slightly raised my eyebrow, ‘I’m going to a fucking university why the hell are you asking that’— _if my sass is on the roll_ , that would have been my answer.

“I’ve prepared a set of rules and guidelines that are written on a paper which is pinned on the fridge—,” he pointed his thumb to his back which I assume the kitchen, “ _You can read_ , so I think you wouldn’t have any problem _understanding_ it and  not  that I still have to explain it to you.”

“Don’t bother me,” he huffed and turned his back away from me not even offering help because _hell_ , I have five fucking boxes waiting outside which are _really_ —really heavy!

Well, it’s kinda my fault why they’re heavy, I almost packed my whole house… _nah_ , kidding. _I told you, I can’t stop talking._

He hurriedly walked to the stairs and in less than a minute he just entered a room— _I assume his_. Then **poof** , he’s gone.

I sighed to myself—lazily going back to the door to pick up my things and well, to fix them and have a nice rest. I slowly stacked up all my boxes when a photograph slipped out under the box _. Harry_ … I smiled at our picture which was taken _3 years ago_. We had our cheeky smile on our faces staring directly at the camera. Oh, I miss him so much! I wonder if he can still remember me, though… he’s my best friend and we got separated during high school because he had to move here in London—his mom and dad got divorced and his mom got a job here.

 _I sighed again_ before I lift up my boxes and walk in to the flat.

‘So, where’s my room?’—I bit my lip before I walk on the first step of the stairs.

I finally got to the top and there lays three rooms, _where is my fucking room though?_ I decided to put my things down in front of the room adjacent to the door where Liam walked in—I assume that’s his room. I slowly opened the door—not fully opening it, just enough for me to sneak in. I pressed the switch which turned the lights on and got amused with the books, it’s like a mini library! I read the book titles and oh! It’s my favorite book! _The Turtle’s Road_ —the story of two lovers that is willing to be together whatever barrier you put in between them. I pulled the book and hugged it… _ahhh, so sweet!_

Wait, why are there so many copies of this book? Is he that much of a fan? _‘Maybe’_ I smirked thinking that there might be one thing we can share our thoughts about. But I think this kind is not his thing, I chuckled.

I roam my eyes around once more before putting the book back where it’s placed before, and then suddenly I heard the door slam which I left not entirely open a while ago.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” he snapped.

“I-I ugh—.” he cut me off.

“Didn’t I tell you to read the fucking rules?!” he yelled at me like I’ve done something really bad.

“Are you _that_ stupid? Get your ass out of here, **now**!” he continued.

"S-sorry I was just--" I stuttered and then he cut me off _again_.

"I said get the _fucking_ out!" He yelled at my face.

I rushed and walked passing his side quickly then picks up my things. I almost tripped whilst trying to enter the last room. I shut the door and put my boxes down before pressing my back at the door and slide down collapsing on the floor. _What a day._

"I _hate_ idiots!" I heard him groan from outside my room.

"I hate you too," I whispered.

—

**_Liam’s point of view:_ **

I slumped on my computer chair finding the comfortable position before I started to work on the update I’m supposed to submit when my editor comes. The room is silent except the sound of the tapping on my keyboard. Louis is strangely quiet now, but I heard him cursing my name before I entered this room. Before I got drowned in my work I saw my phone flashed.

I saw Harry’s name on it and I slide my thumb on the screen so it would unlock.

To: Liam

So he came today huh?

From: Harry (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Harry

Yeah, it's kinda annoying though.

From: Liam (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Liam

Why babe?

From: Harry (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Harry

Harry, how many times I've told you to not call me that? You're my best friend not boyfriend. He's an idiot that's why he's annoying.

From: Liam (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Liam

Should I come over and relieve that annoyance? Ha-ha! Well, we're kind of "friends with benefits"

From: Harry (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Harry

Oh, shut up.

From: Liam (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Liam

So, should I?

From: Harry (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Harry

Yeah.

From: Liam (0076-xxxx-xxx)

—

To: Liam

Be there in 5.

From: Harry (0076-xxxx-xxx)

I didn't bother to reply. Instead, the scene replayed on my head without me allowing it.

—

“What the hell are you doing here?!” I snapped.

“I-I ugh—,” I cut him off because I am too annoyed to listen to his excuses.

“Didn’t I tell you to read the fucking rules?!” I yelled at him because he deserved it, I fucking told him about the rules.

“Are you _that_ stupid? Get your ass out of here, **now**!” I continued.

"S-sorry I was just--" he stuttered and I don’t fucking have time and interest on anything he wants to say.

"I said get the _fucking_ out!" I yelled at him because he’s so stubborn.

He rushed and walked passing my side quickly then picks up his things. He almost tripped whilst trying to enter the last room— _his room_. He shut the door and there was silence.

"I _hate_ idiots!" I groaned knowing he can hear me.

"I hate you too," he whispered but I heard.

—

"What the fuck are you—,” I cut myself off noticing it wasn’t Louis.

"It's me," he said.

He surged to me, hungrily and roughly shoved his lips onto mine, he always does this when I’m annoyed which wasn’t as often as before, I missed this. I can feel his lips move with mine, I kissed him back, just as rough. Yes, he is my best friend and we’re doing this but ain’t platonic best friends supposed to comfort each other? He continued to kiss me rough and I kissed him just as hard. I felt his tongue swipe on my bottom lip asking for entrance but I didn’t grant him that immediately so he bit my bottom lip and I groaned in pain—maybe _pleasure_ , yeah. He grabbed my bum and pulled me out of my seat, so we’re now both standing I can feel him grinding his crotch onto mine as he rests his chin on my shoulder. He kissed me again getting on where we left off, I felt his tongue enter my mouth, we fought for dominance and he won, or so I just let him.

I slowly pulled back to catch some air. We were both panting, red, swollen lips, but smiling. Were just like this, we just kiss and that’s all, cause after all, _we’re best friends_.

"Missed that Payne?" He asked. I pulled his neck and let our lips meet again

"Yes, Styles, _yes_." I said into the kiss.

Harry pushed me on bed and I can feel the mattress on my back he continued to kiss me hard and I returned the favor. Thus, the door slowly opened.

 _Damn_.

It was Louis, of course _it’s him_.

His eyes widened as he sees Harry straddle over me. I can see Harry imitate his look and I’m sure as hell I look annoyed right now because _I am_.

"S-sorry... I-I m-must have been i-interrupting something," he stuttered as he slowly closed the door.

"Damn."

Harry smirked.

"What?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

"He does really get into your nerves, doesn't he?"

"Ain't it obvious? He's an idiot."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he grinned.

"Look, I have to go home—," he laughs, I rolled my eyes.

“That looks like a thunderstorm and my mom’s gonna get worried," he said pointing to the window.

"Well, I don't really care," I said.

"Bye," as he presses his lips against mine one last time.

—

I lazily sat at the sofa resting after a chapter of work; hey at least I finished _one_ chapter. I stared at the TV watching whatever comes up because _I don’t really care_ , I just wanna relax.

Apparently, Harry is right, there’s a thunderstorm. Not that I care, I really don’t. It started raining with faint thunder and few lightning, as the thunder becomes more and more audible the faint sobs from Louis’ room is the same.

"Now, what's his problem?" I whispered to myself.

I just continued to watch but the cries doesn't stop. I tried to ignore it, trust me I really did but it’s getting more and more annoying so, I stood up and slowly climb upstairs to his room.

"Wha—,” I cut myself off as I see his figure covered with blanket and he shivers every time a thunder strikes.

The curiosity took over me and I slowly walk to his bed and grab the blanket the slowly raised it. His green eyes was full of tears, it somehow pained me.

"Look—" I said, he cut me off…

"Get out please,” he said as he shivered to the thunder.

"Are you sure?" I don't know why I asked that.

"Yes, please,” his voice break as he says that.

I turned around and I was about to step when I felt his hand wrapped on my wrist. I faced him and at the same time a thunder strikes. He came inside my arms and mumbled, "I changed my mind, please stay…"

I wrapped my arms around his body stopping him from shivering every time a thunder strikes.

"Thank you," I heard him say or I'm just imagining things.

I don't know why I did this but—it doesn't feel bad.

We stayed liked that for a while, when he relaxed, I lay him down to his bed and we slid under his blanket then I wrapped my arms around him. He looks like a mess inside my arms, he relaxed but his breath hitches every time it strikes, eventually he fell asleep. I can hear his breathing evening and soft snores started to come off his mouth. I know I shouldn’t do this but, I just can’t help it.

I know I’m digging my own grave but I just won’t mind that tonight, at least _tonight_.

I didn’t know I fell asleep with him in my arms, I didn’t know, I didn’t notice maybe because this is the only time I felt comfortable, _again_.


End file.
